It's a Brother Sister Thing
by Sophrona
Summary: Jasper entschuldigt sich bei Bella dafür, dass er sie an ihrer Geburtstagsparty angegriffen hat. Bella tröstet ihn und sagt, dass sie nicht ihm die Schuld gibt. Jasper bemerkt, wie sehr er seine kleine Schwester liebt. Original von RedHann!
1. My Brother: Bellas POV

**Diese Story gehört nicht mir, ich habe sie nur aus dem Englischen übersetzt.  
><strong>**Die Autorin heisst RedHann, die mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, die Story zu übersetzen.  
><strong>**An dieser Stelle: Thank you so much!**

**Das Original: .net/s/5635854/1/Its_a_Brother_Sister_Thing**

**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer.**

„Kommst du heute Nacht?", fragte ich Edward, als ich anfing, aus seinem Volvo zu klettern. Ich hatte ihm diese Frage jede Nacht gestellt, seit wir von Italien zurückgekommen waren, und jedes Mal war seine Antwort ja gewesen.

„Es wird ein wenig später als normalerweise. Jemand wartet drinnen, um mit dir zu sprechen", antwortete er. Hmmm, ich fragte mich, worüber Charlie reden wollte.

„Na dann, okay. Ich schätze, ich sehe dich dann später", sagte ich, als ich aus dem Wagen stieg und schloss die Türe. Ich drehte mich um und wollte die Auffahrt entlang gehen, als Edward das Beifahrerfenster hinunterkurbelte.

Ich drehte mich erneut um und wurde von seinem persönlichen, schiefen Lächeln getroffen. „Ich liebe dich." Seine sanfte Stimme liess noch immer einen Schauer durch meinen Körper gehen.

„So wie ich dich liebe", sagte ich und schenkte ihm mein eigenes Lächeln.

Ich begann zu der Haustür zu torkeln, Edward beobachtete mich von seinem Volvo. Er blieb immer und schaute, um sicherzugehen, dass ich sicher hineinkam, wenn er mich absetzte. _So übervorsichtig_, dachte ich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Sobald ich drinnen war, zog ich meine Schuhe und Jacke aus, dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Charlie schaute ein Spiel am Fernseher und schaute auf, als er mich hereinkommen hörte.

„Hey, Bells. Hast du dich amüsiert, heute Abend?" Hatte ich tatsächlich. Edward hatte mich zu dem grossen Kino in Seattle mitgenommen.

Ich nickte mit dem Kopf und hoffte, er würde nicht fragen, worum es im Film gegangen war. Ich konnte mich wirklich nicht erinnern, die ganze Zeit war ich auf die elektrische Spannung in mir konzentriert, als Edward einen Arm um mich legte, mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegend.

„Das ist gut", lächelte Charlie, stand von der Couch auf und schaltete den Fernseher aus. „Nun, da du jetzt zuhause bist, gehe ich zu Bett. Wir sehen uns am Morgen, Kind." Er ging zu der Treppe.

„Warte. Dad, wolltest du nicht mir über etwas reden?", fragte ich verwirrt. Edward hatte doch gesagt, dass jemand mit mir reden wollte und Charlie war die einzig andere Person, die hier lebte.

Charlie drehte sich um und starrte mich mit einem perplexen Ausdruck an. „Nein … Sollte ich mit dir über irgendetwas reden?", sagte er langsam. _Was? Ich dachte, Edward sagte …_

„Ähm, ich schätze nicht. Schon gut." Ich fragte mich, warum Edward das gesagt hatte …

Charlie schaute mich ein letztes Mal verwirrt an und drehte sich dann um, um weiter die Treppen hochzugehen. Nach einer oder zwei Sekunden folgte ich ihm herauf. Ich stapfte in mein Schlafzimmer und fuhr fast aus meiner Haut. Im dunklen Ecken beim Fenster stand eine grosse Gestalt. Ich war kurz davor zu schreien, als die Gestalt sich plötzlich bewegte und nun vor mir war, mit einer Hand über meinem Hand und die andere hielt einen Finger vor ihren Mund, mir signalisierend, leise zu sein. Ich schaute in das Gesicht des Eindringlings und wurde fast augenblicklich beruhigt, als ich die topasfarbenen von Jaspers Augen sah.

„Shh, Bella, es ist okay. Ich bin's nur", sagte er lächelnd und sandte mir eine Welle von Ruhe.

„Jasper! Ich hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt", sagte ich atemlos. „Was tust du hier?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich aufdringe, aber ich wollte fragen, ob ich mit dir sprechen könnte."

„Natürlich, Jasper. Worum geht es?", fragte ich, als er mich herüber zum Bett führte. Er setzte sich neben mich und drehte seinen Körper, um mich anzusehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella. So sehr." Seine entschuldigenden Augen bohrten sich in meine. _Wofür auf Erden müsste er sich entschuldigen?_

„Jasper, warum entschuldigst du dich? Du hast nichts Falsches getan." Zumindest so viel ich wusste. Oh nein. Ich hoffte, Emmett hatte ihn nicht in einen seiner Streiche hineingezogen. Entschuldigte er sich im Voraus für etwas, dass er und Emmett planten zu machen?

„Aber ich habe etwas falsch gemacht. Schrecklich falsch." Oh, nein. Mein Kopf fing an, sich das Worst-Case-Szenario auszumalen. „Letztes Jahr, an deiner Geburtstagsparty, es tut mir so leid, dass ich mich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Nur ich–"

„Wovon redest du?", unterbrach ich. _Warum entschuldigte er sich dafür? Er war ein Vampir, der von Blut lebte. Er konnte das nicht ändern._

„Als ich dich an deiner Party angriff", sagte er, als würde mit einem kleinen Kind reden.

„Ja, ich verstehe, dass du darauf anspielst, aber warum entschuldigst du dich dafür?", fragte ich neugierig. _Er konnte unmöglich denken, dass ich wütend auf ihn war, weil er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Oder?_

„Aber Bella, ich bin der Grund, dass alle gehen mussten. Du warst nicht sicher in meiner Nähe und das tut mir leid." Seine Augen sahen so Besorgnis erregend aus, dass ich meine Hand ausstreckte und seine Hand ergriff.

Ich schaute in seine Augen, damit er verstand. „Denke nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass ich jemals dir die Schuld gegeben habe, dass Edward – und der Rest von euch – gegangen sind. Dieser Gedanke ist mir nicht einmal durch den Kopf gegangen."

„Aber ich–", fing er an, bevor ich ihn erneut unterbrach.

„Nein, Jasper. Ich kenne die Risiken, wenn ich in der Nähe von Vampiren bin." Ich versuchte ihn sehen zu lassen, dass es nicht sein Fehler war. Es war nie sein Fehler.

„Bella, wenn ich nicht da auf der Party gewesen wäre, wäre nichts davon passiert. Jeder weiss, dass ich das schwächste Glied in der Familie bin", entgegnete er. Wenn er nicht so mürrisch ausgesehen hätte, hätte ich ihn geschlagen. Aber er würde es nicht einmal spüren und ich würde mich dabei nur selbst verletzten.

„Jasper", ich sprach seinen Namen langsam aus, „du kannst das unmöglich denken, oder? Du spürst, was jeder andere fühlt. An meinem Geburtstag musstest du nicht nur mit deinem Durst klarkommen, sondern mit allen anderen auch. Du musst mit dem täglich kämpfen, es ist schwieriger für dich, dich dem „vegetarischen" Lebensstil anzuschliessen, als es für jeden anderen ist", sagte ich und schaute in seine Augen. Ich liess seine Hand los und legte meine Hände auf je eine Seite seines Gesichts. „Du könntest genauso stark wie Carlisle sein und es nicht wissen, denn der Durst der anderen vermischt sich mit deinem."

Er legte seine Hände um meine und nahm sie sanft von seinem Gesicht weg, aber er liess sie nicht los. Er hatte ein weiches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er mich ansah.

„Du glaubst das wirklich?", fragte er zweifelnd. _Und Edward sagt, _ich _sähe mich nicht klar._

„Ja, natürlich."

Er schüttelte langsam und ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Weisst du, dass du die beste kleine Schwester der Welt sein könntest?", sagte er, mit einem riesigen Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

Ich lachte. „Naja, du könntest der beste grosse Bruder der Welt sein", sagte ich, immer noch lächelnd, als er mich an seine Brust zog, um mich zu umarmen. Dann schoss mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und ich zog mich ein wenig zurück, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können. „Sag es einfach nicht Emmett."

Er brach in Lachen aus und küsste meine Stirn.

„Vielleicht willst du dich bereit fürs Bett machen. Edward wird bald zurück sein", sagte er, als er sich endlich beruhigte.

Ich nickte und stand vom Bett auf. Ich schnappte mein Necessaire und meinen Pyjama und ging zum Badezimmer. Ich duschte mich schnell, putzte meine Zähne und zog meinen Pyjama an. Als ich zurück in mein Zimmer kam, war ich ein wenig überrascht, dass Jasper immer noch hier war. Er sass noch immer wo er gewesen war, als ich gegangen war. Ich ging hinüber zum Bett und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

„Warum bist du immer noch hier?", flüsterte ich.

Er schaute zu mir herüber und flüsterte zurück: „Ich habe Edward angerufen und er ist draussen jagen; er sagte, er sollte in einer Stunde hier sein. Niemandem gefällt es, wenn du alleine bist, egal für wie lange, wenn Victoria" – Jasper sagte den Namen, als wäre es ein Fluch – „immer noch auf der Flucht ist. Sogar Rosalie, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde." Er sagte den letzten Satz mit einem Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte. „Liebling, du solltest vielleicht ein wenig Schlaf bekommen. Edward wird hier sein, wenn du aufwachst", sagte er, dann platzierte er einen weiteren Kuss auf meiner Stirn.

„Okay", sagte ich fast unverständlich durch ein Gähnen.

Jasper lachte leise, als ich eindöste.

Ich war irgendwo zwischen wach sein und schlafen, als ich ein Flüstern, das von irgendwo in meinem Zimmer kam, hörte.

„Edward, alles, was du je über sie gesagt hast, war richtig. Ich wusste, dass sie ein grossartiges Mädchen ist, aber ich wusste nie wirklich, wie aussergewöhnlich und selbstlos sie wirklich ist.

„Vertrau mir, ich weiss es." Ich konnte ein Lächeln in Edwards samtiger Stimme hören.

„Du bist ein glücklicher Mann. Wir haben alle Glück, sie als Teil unserer Familie zu haben. Lass sie nie … wieder alleine."

„Man könnte mich nicht wegzerren", erwiderte Edward.

Edward glitte unter die Decke mit mir und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Edward in mein Ohr.

„Ich auch", antwortete ich unverständlich.

Ich schweifte zurück ins Land der Träume mit dem Geräusch zweiter musikalischer Stimmen, die leise lachten.


	2. My Sister: Jasper POV

**So, hier ist Jaspers POV.**

**You're great, Hannah!**

Seit den letzten zwei Stunden sass ich auf dem Ledersofa in meiner Bibliothek mit einem geöffneten Buch über den Bürgerkrieg auf meinem Schoss. Zuerst hatte ich gelesen, aber nun trübten Schuldgefühle meinen Kopf. Seitdem Edward, Bella und meine Alice sicher von Italien zurückgekehrt waren, war alles, woran ich denken konnte, dass das ganze Chaos mein Fehler gewesen war.

Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wären wir nie gegangen, Bella wäre nie verlassen worden, sie hätte diese Wölfe nie getroffen oder wäre von Klippen gesprungen; Alice hätte nie die Version gehabt, die Edward veranlasst hätte, einen Flug nach Italien zu nehmen und das ganze Chaos wäre vermieden worden. Aber aufgrund der Katastrophe, die ich an Bellas Geburtstagsparty veranstaltete, alles genannte _war _passiert. Ich wünschte mir oft, dass meine „Gabe" Zeitreisen wäre, sodass ich zurückgehen und die gesamte Sache vor dem Geschehen stoppen konnte. Aber natürlich hatte ich kein solches Glück.

Stattdessen war ich mit einer Gabe verflucht, die mir die Gefühle der anderen um mich herumzeigte, mich ständig an den Schmerz, den ich meiner Familie bereitete, erinnerte, als wir gezwungen waren, unseren liebsten kleinen Mensch hinter uns zu lassen. Ich konnte den Schmerz fühlen, den Bella fühlte, jedes Mal, wenn sie sich an die Monate erinnerte, als meine Familie weggewesen war, als Edward weggewesen war.

Die Schuld, die ich fühlte, rann durch meine Venen und erschütterte meine Knochen. Wenn ich mich nur kontrollieren könnte, hätte ich meiner geliebten Familie nicht so viel Qual bereitet. Aber natürlich war ich das schwache Glied, derjenige, der ständig bewacht und beaufsichtigt werden musste, sodass ich keinen Menschen schadete.

„Jasper."

Ich schaute auf, als ich meinen Namen hörte und sah Alice, meine wunderschöne Frau, die mich von der Türe anstarrte. Ich schloss schnell das Buch mit einem leisen, dumpfen Geräusch und platzierte es auf dem Tisch neben mir. Ich klopfte mit der Hand auf dem Polster der Couch neben mir, sie stumm bittend, sich neben mich zu setzten.

„Jasper", wiederholte sie, als sie zu mir herübertänzelte. „Was ist mit dir in letzter Zeit los?

Ah, meine Alice. Natürlich bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn ich mein allerbestes versuchte, es zu verstecken. Sie brauchte nicht meine Gabe, um zu wissen, was ich fühlte. Sie kannte mich so gut, besser als ich mich selbst kannte.

Weil ich meiner Frau nie etwas vorenthalten konnte, erzählte ich ihr meine Geschichte. Sie hörte zu und nickte, als ich ihr erzählte, wie leid es mir tat, küsste mich leicht auf die Wange, als ich von meiner tiefen Schuld redete. Meine Alice liebte es zu reden, aber wenn es darauf ankam, war sie ein bemerkenswerter Zuhörer, unterbrach nie, stoppte mich nie, um mir zu sagen, dass ich falsch lag. Sie hörte nur zu und das war genau, was ich brauchte.

„Jasper, ich denke, du solltest mit ihr reden", schlug Alice war, als sie meinen Handrücken streichelte.

„Mit wem? _Bella_?", erkundigte ich mich, als ich sie heimtückisch ansah. „Ich denke, ich bin die letzte Person, mit der Bella reden will. Überhaupt."

Alice neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zurück, als sie ihr melodisches Lachen lachte. „Sie ist nicht so schlimm wie du denkst. Bella ist wirklich süss und ich bin mir sicher, sie würde hören wollen, was du zu sagen hast."

„Ich weiss nicht, Alice–"

„Nun, ich schon", sagte sie, mich unterbrechend. „Bella ist die liebenswürdigste und netteste Person, die ich kenne. Sie ist die beste Schwester überhaupt. Du könntest überrascht sein", sagte sie mit einem wissenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Alice–"

„Nein. Du musst mit ihr reden. Ich hasse es, dich die ganze Zeit so traurig zu sehen. Du musst mit ihr sprechen, um alles von deiner Seele zu reden. Sie wird zuhören, ich weiss, dass sie es wird. Also geh", sagte Alice, während sie aufstand, um zu gehen, bevor ich mit ihr diskutieren konnte.

Ich lachte nervös in mich hinein, als ich aufstand, um zu tun, was Alice mir gesagt hatte; ein wenig mehr als ein bisschen ängstlich, ihr nicht zu gehorchen. Ich entschied mich hinunter zur Türe zu gehen, anstatt den Weg aus dem Fenster zu gehen, vergeblich versuchend, meine Zeit zu verlängern. Ich war nervös davor, mit Bella zu sprechen – jedenfalls, wenn Edward mich überhaupt liess.

Ich rannte durch die Wälder, um zu Bellas kleinem Haus zu gelangen. Es war schon ein wenig Nacht geworden, also konnte ich die Seite von Bellas Haus hochklettern, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Ich sprang durch das Finster und wurde von ihrem schweren Duft überfallen. Sie roch nach Erdbeeren und irgendeiner Art von Blumenaroma. Es brachte jeden Vampir dazu, dass ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Ich schluckte schnell das Gift in meinem Mund herunter und entschied, dass es eine gute Idee wäre zu probieren, mich auf ihren Geruch einzustellen, sodass ich sie schlussendlich nicht noch mehr verletzte, als ich schon getan hatte.

Ich war bisher nur einmal in Bellas Zimmer gewesen, während des Sommers mit Alice. Damals hatten die Bücher – meist Liebesromane – auf ihrer Anrichte, Nachttische und in ihren Regalen gelegen. CDs waren quer über die Oberfläche ihres kleinen Schreibtisches über die angrenzende Wand zu ihrem Kleiderschrank verstreut gewesen. Sie hatte Bilder und Briefe überall, Kleider auf dem Boden. Kurz gesagt, ihr Zimmer sah aus, als lebte jemand da. Ich konnte nicht umhin den krassen Unterschied zu bemerken. Alle Bücher waren zu einem anderen Zimmer gebracht worden. Ihr Schreibtisch war komplett freigeräumt von allem ausser ihrem Computer. Ihre Kleider waren nirgendwo auf dem Boden. Sie hatte keine Bilder. Ihr gesamter Raum sah makellos aus, wie ein Bild von einem Magazin; kein Raum, in dem jemand leben würde.

Sie hatte ihr Zimmer komplett entpersönlicht und ich konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass alles meine Schuld war.

Ich ging hinüber zur Ecke in der Nähe des Fensters und wartete auf Bellas Ankunft.

Wenig später hörte ich Edwards Volvo die Strasse hinunterkommen und vor Bellas Haus stoppen.

"Kommst du heute Nacht?", hörte ich Bella fragen und erneut überkamen mich Schuldgefühle. Ich konnte leichte Angst von ihr spüren. Vorher hätte sie keinen Grund zu fragen gehabt, keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass Edward nicht mit ihr sein würde. Wegen mir war sie ängstlich, dass er sie erneut zurückliess.

„Es wird ein wenig später als normalerweise. Jemand wartet drinnen, um mit dir zu sprechen", erzählte ihr Edward, während sie aus seinem Auto stieg.

Ich war nicht überrascht, dass er wusste, dass ich hier war, er war in der Lage mich zu riechen; aber ich war überrascht, dass er sie mit mir sprechen liess. Normalerweise versuchte er mich von ihr fernzuhalten, befürchtend, dass ich ihr Schaden zufügte. Ich nahm an, Alice hatte Edward angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass er mich mit Bella reden lassen sollte. Auf jeden Fall war ich dankbar.

„Na dann, okay. Ich schätze, ich sehe dich dann später", sagte Bella und ich konnte ihre Enttäuschung von hier aus fühlen.

„Ich liebe dich", hörte ich Edward rufen, als sie sich auf den Weg entlang der Auffahrt machte.

Ein wenig ihrer Enttäuschung schmolz in Zufriedenheit, als sie diese Meinung erwiderte.

Ich konnte vage ihre sachten Schritte auf dem Bürgersteig hören, als sie zu der Türe hinaufging. Sobald sie sicher drinnen war, hörte ich Edward den Motor des Volvos anlassen und wegfahren. Ich konnte seine Vorsicht verstehen. Wenn Alice ein Mensch wäre, würde ich sie schützen und sicher gehen, dass sie keinen Schaden erfuhr. Ich war froh, dass Edward sich so gut um sie kümmerte, denn obwohl Bella und ich uns nicht unbedingt nahe standen, so sorgte ich mich dennoch um sie.

„Hey, Bells. Hast du dich amüsiert, heute Abend?", hörte ich ihren Vater sie fragen.

Ich konnte Glück von Bella kommen fühlen, als sie an den Abend mit Edward dachte. Alice hatte mir gesagt, dass Edward Bella zu einem grossen Kino in Seattle mitgenommen hatte, um einen Film zu schauen, der gerade herausgekommen war. Ich hörte sie nicht antworten, also nahm ich an, sie nickte.

„Das ist gut", sagte Charlie. Ich konnte ihn von der Couch aufstehen und den Fernseher ausschalten hören. „Nun, da du jetzt zuhause bist, gehe ich zu Bett. Wir sehen uns am Morgen, Kind."

„Warte." Ich konnte fühlen, dass Bella verwirrt wurde, als sie fragte: „Dad, wolltest du nicht mir über etwas reden?"

Ah, Bella hatte also angenommen, dass es Charlie war, der mit ihr reden wollte. Ich konnte mir ihre Überraschung vorstellen, wenn sie hereinkam, um mich in ihrem Zimmer zu finden.

„Nein … Sollte ich mit dir über irgendetwas reden?" Ich konnte auch fühlen, dass Charlie verwirrt wurde, als er zu ergründen versuchte, worüber sie redete.

„Ähm, ich schätze nicht. Schon gut." Ich konnte ihre Verwirrung immer noch fühlen, aber Charlies zerstreute sich bald.

Ich konnte es hören, als Charlie die Treppe müde hinaufging und eine immer noch verwirrte Bella hinter sich liess. Man merkte, als Bella sich entschied heraufzukommen, wegen des Geräusches, das ihre viel leiseren Schritte machten. Sie drehte sanft den Türknauf und schwang die Türe auf. Als sie mich in der Ecke sah, zog sie heftig die Luft ein und war kurz davor zu schreien. Ich stoppte ihr erschrecktes Kreischen in seinen Anfängen, als ich schnell herüberhastete und meine Hand über ihren Mund platzierte. Ich legte den Zeigefinder meiner freien Hand an meine Lippen, in einer _‚Sei still'_- Bewegung.

„Shh, Bella, es ist okay. Ich bin's nur", sagte ich ihr, während ich ihr ein unbedrohliches Lächeln und eine Welle von Ruhe sandte, um sie daran zu hindern, Charlie von meiner Gegenwart zu warnen.

Nach einer Sekunde realisierte sie, wer ich war und beruhigte sich von selbst. Ich nahm meine Hand von ihrem Mund weg, als sie zu reden begann, ein wenig atemlos, wegen dem Schrecken, in den ich sie versetzt hatte.

„Jasper! Ich hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt. Was tust du hier?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich aufdringe, aber ich wollte fragen, ob ich mit dir sprechen könnte", erkundigte ich mich, als ich sachte ihren Oberarm nahm, um sie zum Bett zu führen, sodass sie sich setzen konnte.

„Natürlich, Jasper. Worum geht es?",

Ich wartete, bis wir beide sassen und uns ansahen, bevor ich antwortete. Ich wollte ruhig und gefasst bleiben, doch ich konnte nicht umhin, mich schrecklich zu fühlen, wegen all der Schmerzen, die ich ihr zugefügt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella. So sehr", sagte ich plötzlich, als ich in ihre sanften, vertraulichen brauen Augen schaute.

„Jasper, warum entschuldigst du dich? Du hast nichts Falsches getan", sagte sie mir liebenswürdig und schien nicht zu verstehen, wovon ich redete.

„Aber ich habe etwas falsch gemacht. Schrecklich falsch", sagte ich ihr ehrlich. „Letztes Jahr, an deiner Geburtstagsparty, es tut mir so leid, dass ich mich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Nur ich–"

„Wovon redest du?", unterbrach sie mich schnell, erlaubte mir nicht, mich vollends zu entschuldigen. Ich nahm sehr verwirrte und perplexe Gefühle von ihr wahr.

„Als ich dich an deiner Party angriff", stellte ich klar, absolut sicher, dass sie das Ereignis, das ihr Leben ruinierte, nicht vergessen haben konnte.

„Ja, ich verstehe, dass du darauf anspielst, aber warum entschuldigst du dich dafür?", fragte sie, völlig neugierig scheinend.

Nun war ich der Verwirrte.

„Aber Bella, ich bin der Grund, dass alle gehen mussten. Du warst nicht sicher in meiner Nähe und das tut mir leid", sagte ich, mir wünschend ihr übermitteln zu können, wie leid es mir tat.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und nahm meine grosse, kalte Hand in ihre warme, kleine. Sie schaute in meine Augen und sagte: „„Denke nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass ich jemals dir die Schuld gegeben habe, dass Edward – und der Rest von euch – gegangen sind. Dieser Gedanke ist mir nicht einmal durch den Kopf gegangen."

„Aber ich–", fing ich an, bevor sie mich erneut unterbrach.

„Nein, Jasper. Ich kenne die Risiken, wenn ich in der Nähe von Vampiren bin." Sie schaute in meine Augen und man konnte sehen, dass sie ehrlich war.

„Bella, wenn ich nicht da auf der Party gewesen wäre, wäre nichts davon passiert. Jeder weiss, dass ich das schwächste Glied in der Familie bin." Das schien sie fast wütend zu machen.

„Jasper", sie sagte meinen Namen mit einer Autorität, von der ich nicht wusste, dass sie sie besass, „du kannst das unmöglich denken, oder? Du spürst, was jeder andere fühlt. An meinem Geburtstag musstest du nicht nur mit deinem Durst klarkommen, sondern mit allen anderen auch. Du musst mit dem täglich kämpfen, es ist schwieriger für dich, dich dem „vegetarischen" Lebensstil anzuschliessen als es für jeden anderen ist", sie sah direkt in meine Augen, als sie dies sagte und legte eine ihrer winzigen Hände auf mein Gesicht. „Du könntest genauso stark wie Carlisle sein und es nicht wissen, denn der Durst der anderen vermischt sich mit deinem."

Ich umfasste mit meinen Händen sanft ihre und hielt sie in meinem Schoss. Ich hatte nie auf diese Weise daran gedacht. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie – ein Mensch, nichts weniger – daran denken konnte. Eine normale Person wäre wütend auf mich geblieben und es mir über den Kopf gehängt, dass ich sie verletzt hatte, aber Bella war einzigartig. Sie war so süss und sanft, immer vergebend und nie Groll hegend. Ich hätte so viel erwarten sollen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie uns alle mit offen Armen zurückgenommen hatte, nachdem wir sie verlassen hatten.

„Du glaubst das wirklich?", fragte ich, ein kleines Lächeln spielte um meine Lippen.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte sie mit einer Endgültigkeit.

Mein Lächeln verzehnfachte sich, als ich sie dies sagen hörte. „Weisst du, dass du die beste kleine Schwester der Welt sein könntest?" Und ich war komplett ehrlich, sie war wirklich die beste kleine Schwester auf dem Planeten.

„Naja, du könntest der beste grosse Bruder der Welt sein." Diese simple Aussage wärmte mein Herz und ich zog sie sanft an meine Brust und legte meine Arme um ihren winzigen Körper. „Sag es einfach nicht Emmett."

Ich lachte herzhaft und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn, als ich an den Ausdruck, der auf Emmetts Gesicht sein würde, dachte, wenn ich ihm erzählte, dass seine Lieblingsschwester mich mehr mochte.

„Vielleicht möchtest du dich bereits fürs Bett machen. Edward wird bald zurück sein", sagte ich, als ich bemerkte, wie viel Uhr es war. Sie brauchte ihren Schlaf und Edward würde verärgert sein, wenn er herausfand, dass ich sie bis spät wach gehalten hatte.

Sie nickte still und stand vom Bett auf, um sich bereits fürs Bett zu machen. Sie packte alles, was sie brauchte, inklusive ihres Pyjamas, den Alice ihr gekauft hatte, und ging zum Badezimmer. Sobald sie aus dem Raum war, nahm ich mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und wählte schnell Edwards Nummer.

„Hey, Jasper", antwortete Edward, als er beim ersten Klingeln abnahm.

„Hey, Edward, ich wollte dir nur danken, dass du mir erlaubt hast, mit Bella zu reden", sagte ich aufrichtig dankbar.

„Kein Problem, Jazz. Alice sagte, du würdest dich dann besser fühlen. Ich weiss, dass sie es hasst, dich die ganze Zeit so traurig zu sehen – der Rest unserer Familie auch", antwortete Edward. „Ich bin draussen jagen. Könntest du bei Bella bleiben, bis ich zurückkomme? Es wird nicht länger dauern als eine Stunde. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn sie nicht alleine ist." Ich wollte sie ebenfalls nicht länger als nötig alleine lassen inmitten Victorias Bedrohen.

„Kein Problem, Edward. Abgesehen davon geniesse ich es ziemlich, bei Bella zu sein", sagte ich, ein bisschen mehr als zufrieden, dass ich Bella noch nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen musste. Sie war wirklich entspannend.

Nachdem schnelle auf Wiedersehen ausgetauscht wurden, schob ich das Handy zurück in meine Tasche und hörte Bella aus der Dusche klettern.

Nicht lange, nachdem Bella fertig war, torkelte sie müde zurück durch die Türe. Ich konnte ihre Überraschung fühlen, als sie mich immer noch auf der Seite ihres Bettes, wo sie mich zurückgelassen hatte, sitzen sah. Sie ging hinüber zum Bett und kletterte unter die Decke.

„Warum bist du immer noch hier?", flüsterte sie leise.

„Ich habe Edward angerufen und er ist draussen jagen, er sagte, er sollte in einer Stunde hier sein. Niemandem gefällt es, wenn du alleine bist, egal für wie lange, wenn Victoria" – ich sagte ihren scheusslichen Namen spöttisch – „Immer noch auf der Flucht ist. Sogar Rosalie, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde." Ich lächelte liebevoll, als ich an meine dickköpfige Schwester dachte. Sie zeigte es vielleicht nicht äusserlich, aber sie liebte Bella wirklich wie eine Schwester. Ich schaute herüber zu der Uhr an der Wand und war überrascht, als ich herausfand, dass es fast zwölf war. „Liebling, du solltest vielleicht ein wenig Schlaf bekommen. Edward wird hier sein, wenn du aufwachst", sagte ich, bevor ich mich vorwärtslehnte, um noch einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn zu platzieren.

„Okay", murmelte sie durch ein Gähnen, nicht einmal die Kraft zu findend, die Augen zu öffnen.

Ich lachte leise in mich hinein, während sie einzunicken begann.

Ich sass nur dort und beobachte sie, als sie schlief. Ich fing an zu verstehen, was Edward so interessant fand, sie beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Sie sah bezaubernd an, wenn sie losgelöst von Sorgen war. Jede Sorgenfalte, die sie auf ihrer Stirn hatte, glättete sich, wenn sie schlief. Sie sah so jung und süss aus und es war schwer zu glauben, dass irgendjemand jemals versuchen könnte, sie zu verletzen.

Ein paar Mal seufzte sie schläfrig, mit Edwards Namen auf ihren Lippen.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später hörte ich Edward durch ihr Fenster klettern. Ich stand auf und grüsste ihn.

„Edward, alles, was du je über sie gesagt hast, war richtig. Ich wusste, dass sie ein grossartiges Mädchen wäre, aber ich wusste nie wirklich, wie aussergewöhnlich und selbstlos sie wirklich ist.

„Vertrau mir, ich weiss es", sagte Edward glücklich, ein grosses von Ohr zu Ohr grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er liebevoll hinunter zu einer schlafenden Bella schaute, während er seine Schuhe auszog.

„Du bist ein glücklicher Mann. Wir haben alle Glück, sie als Teil unserer Familie zu haben. Lass sie nie … wieder alleine", warnte ich ihn und beabsichtigte völlig, ihm physische Schmerzen zu bereiten, wenn er sie jemals wieder verletzte.

„Man könnte mich nicht wegzerren", erwiderte Edward, während er unter die Decke mit Bella glitt. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust, als er die Arme um sie legte.

Er lehnte sich hinunter und küsste ihren Kopf, bevor er Worte der Liebe ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Edward zu ihr mit einem sanften Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich auch", lautete Bellas halbschlafende Antwort.

Edward und ich kicherten beide, wie bezaubernd sie war.

„Gute Nacht, Edward", sagte ich, als ich aus dem Fenster sprang.

Bald rannte ich durch den Wald zurück zum Haus der Cullens. Ich wollte keine Zeit verschwenden und durch die Vordertüre und die Treppen hinaufgehen, also kletterte ich am Haus herauf und sprang in mein und Alices Fenster. Sie lag auf unserem Bett, ein Magazin lesend. Ich rannte schnell zu ihr und riss ihr das Magazin aus der Hand und warf es quer durch den Raum, während ich Alice in eine riesige Umarmung zog und sie herumschwang. Alice warf leicht ihren Kopf zurück und lachte über meine Mätzchen.

„Ich nehme an, dein Gespräch mit Bella lief gut."

„Besser als nur ‚gut'", sagte ich, Alice zurück auf den Boden lassend. „Sie ist wirklich die beste Schwester überhaupt."

„Das ist, was ich euch vom ersten Tag an gesagt habe. Und es hat erst ein Jahr gedauert, bis ihr mir glaubt."


End file.
